Invisibility
by cooloutsides
Summary: Faberry, almost an AU.   Rachel Berry is the most popular sophomore at McKinley. And Quinn's just the new girl. How is it even possible for opposites, to even attract?  Rated M just in case :3
1. Chapter 1

/ This is kind of an AU, well not really. Everything still happens at McKinley except the roles are reversed. Rachel is extremely popular and Quinn is a nobody.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>One.<p>

"You sure you wanna do this, Quinnie?"

"Yes Dad, I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Go get 'em baby girl."

Quinn pecked her father on the cheek and got out of the car. She had told a complete and utter lie to her father's face. She wasn't fine. She'd probably have a meltdown before the end of the day. Her freshman year had been a year from hell. She was never pretty or talented enough for the kids at Carmel. Her family thought she was beautiful. Even Quinn thought she was beautiful. No, she didn't think this. Quinn _knew_ this. Who wouldn't want to be 5'6", with long blonde hair, striking hazel eyes, a straight nose, curvy figure, and a nice ass? To be only 15, Quinn knew she was perfect.

Or so she thought.

Quinn walked through the double doors of McKinley High, and stopped dead in her tracks. She felt severely under-dressed, compared to everyone else. All the girls were clad in tight fitting pencil skirts, and dresses straight from J. Crew. It was one thing to be the new girl, but even worse to _look_ like one. Quinn glanced down at her simple white sundress and blue and white striped cardigan. She looked fine when she left the house this morning. She bit her lip, and looked around for her locker. Just when she thought she spotted it, Quinn bumped into something small, and heard it fall to the floor with a thump.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Watch where you're going next time."

Quinn stared at the smaller girl, mouth agape. She hadn't even been here for 10 minutes and the day was going rough. A tall boy picked the girl up, and watched her stalk away. He offered Quinn a shy smile, and shrugged.

"Sorry, she must be PMSing. I'm Finn, and that's my girlfriend Rachel."

Girlfriend.

Quinn just stared up at Finn, and he just kept smiling that oafish grin. How was that even possible? Finn was roughly 6 feet tall, and the girl, no, _Rachel_, was probably a bit over 5 feet. It made Quinn's stomach uneasy, and she choked out a laugh.

"Ohh, nice to know. I'm -"

"Quinn Fabray. I know."

"...It's my first day here. How do you know who I am?"

Finn teetered back and forth slightly, shifting his weight. He looked at Quinn uneasily, trying to figure out how much trust he could place in the girl.

"Don't tell anyone, but Rachel kind of, um, stalked you over the summer. Not like, creepy or anything, but like she followed your MySpace. Plus we've heard a lot about you from the kids at Carmel."

"Not creepy at all. Right," Quinn shook her head, a headache threatening to ruin her day. "Look Finn, it's nice talking to you, but I really should be on my way to my first class."

Quinn turned on her heel and opened her locker, grabbing her books. To her dismay, Finn had followed her.

"I'll walk you."

"If that's what makes you happy, I'll do it."

Finn grinned down at Quinn, and walked alongside her.

"Wait, what do you have first?"

"Calculus."

"Damn, you must be really smart for a sophomore. Rachel's not going to appreciate that."

"It's not for her appreciation."

"Don't let her hear that."

"Why do you worship her or something?"

"I don't worship her, I just, respect her. Everyone here respects Rachel. She's a star."

"Star. Right, I'll keep that in mind. Cya around Finn."

Quinn walked into the classroom, to find all eyes on her. The ones that only phased her were Rachel's. She raised an eyebrow defiantly, and walked to the last seat in the back row. Quinn didn't give a fuck about Rachel, or how much of a star she was. Quinn needed proof.

"Alright class, let's start off with an introductory game, since we have a new face in the class. Just say your name, and a quick fact about yourself. I'll start. Hi, my name's Ms. Holliday and I'm the coolest teacher you'll ever meet. Next."

"My name's Rachel Barbra Berry, and you all know that I'm a star."

And that's how everything went. Everyone said their name, a fact. It was generic, and Quinn couldn't care less. Actually, she hadn't even realized that she had begun to daydream, until she heard Ms. Holliday yell her name.

"MISS FABRAY!"

"Oh, um sorry. Hi, my name's Quinn and I like to sing."

Rachel's bright brown eyes nearly burst out of her head.

"B-but you can't like singing, singing's MY thing, and you CAN'T take that from me!"

"Sorry, didn't realize singing was a private hobby."

Several snickers erupted around the classroom; Quinn swore she could even see Ms. Holliday stifle a snigger. Rachel Berry turned beet red, and was left with no other choice than to sink down into her seat, and keep her eyes straight ahead. Then class went on like normal. They reviewed last year's stuff, and then the bell rang. Quinn got up from her desk, watching Rachel scurry out of the room, clearly furious and embarrassed.

"Miss Fabray, a word please?"

Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel, and looked at Ms. Holliday. She was like a pornstar for a teacher. Every teacher at Carmel looked like a teacher for the most part. Except for Ms. Corcoran probably. Not that Quinn had actually checked her out...but still.

"Don't let Rachel faze you. I have a feeling that you'll do well here."

Quinn merely smiled softly, nodded, and walked out the door.

Maybe McKinley wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Quinn found a few people to sit with. Actually many. Somehow, she fit in with the "jocks and cheerleader" crowd, even though she was probably the only one at the table who wasn't clad in McKinley's red and white.<p>

"So, if you're from Carmel, why aren't you popular?"

"Oh my gosh Brittany, you can't ask people why they're not popular." Santana scolded, with a tap to the blonde's nose. "Sorry, Brittany can be rather blunt sometimes."

Quinn couldn't help but stare at the two. They were interesting, best friends obviously. But there was something else, something that she couldn't exactly put her finger on.

"I'm sorry, but are you two together?" Quinn blurted out. Her hazel eyes flashed with embarrassment as she realized what a personal question she had asked her new friends. "I-I mean."

"Oh yeah! Me and San scissor all the time."

Quinn flushed white and Santana broke out in blotches of red under her tawny skin. The problem with Santana was, it was hard to tell her emotions. They were rather guarded, which caused quite a problem when it came to figuring her out.

"Britt, how many times have I told you to stop exposing our sex life-" Santana started before deeply kissing her girlfriend. "-Because-" kiss. "-It-" kiss. "-Turns-" Kiss. "-Me on!" Santana finally finished with a kiss to Brittany's neck. They identically bit their lips, winking at each other before turning back to Quinn. They weren't even in shame, not a blush to be found.  
>"Yeah, we're together if you haven't noticed." Santana said, a smirk playing across her lips.<p>

Quinn turned her head to the figure standing behind Santana and Brittany. Rachel's face was contorted with absolute disgust, and dramatic horror.

"And as you can see, Lima's biggest lesbian doesn't approve of...Brittana."

"Brittana?" Rachel and Quinn simultaneously asked.

"Yanno, Brittany, Santana. Brittana. It's our celebrity couple name."

"Whatever," Rachel said flipping her hair, and pulling a crisp, white envelope out of her bag. "Here Quinn."

Quinn took the envelope in her hands, inspecting it. Could it really be a party invitation already? She carefully hid her anxiety, and opened it.

Not and invitation, but a note.

"_ Hey boo,  
>Next time, don't wear white on the first day of school.<br>Or try to steal my boyfriend.  
>Or try to steal my talent.<br>Because here at McKinley,  
>I'm the shit who RUNS this shit.<br>Got it?  
>Welcome to hell, princess.<br>xoxo Rach."_

It was all a blur as at least 4, ice cold cups of sugar splashed Quinn in the face from all sides. Her eyes burned, and she could her Rachel cackling in the background. She sounded like the Wicked Witch from the West. And not the one from Wicked. Quinn wiped her eyes, and felt defiant tears streaking her face, and ruining her makeup. Her entire outfit was ruined, her sweater and dressed stained bright blue. She could see Santana stand up and start attacking Rachel, a few of the football players and other cheerios attacking the other kids.

"C'mon, San will handle this. Let's get you cleaned up." Brittany whispered, taking Quinn's hand and leading her to the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Britt." Quinn murmured as she finally washed the last of the sugar from her hair. She wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped out of the stall.<p>

"No problem. Rachel's just a bad unicorn."

"I'm sorry, did you just call her a unicorn?"

"Yeah. I'm a unicorn, San's a unicorn, Kurt's a unicorn. Even Rachel's a unicorn. She just doesn't accept it yet."

"You're trying to say that she's gay?"

"It's obvious isn't it? She has the hots for you Quinn. Everyone has the hots for you! Because, you're hot!"

Quinn felt herself blush as she dried herself off and dressed herself.

"No, she hates me, Britt. But thanks for trying though."

"Whatever you say Q."

"Q?"

"That's your new nickname, from me and San, to you!"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at Brittany's never ending innocence. "Thanks Britt."

"Welcome. You should audition for glee after school!"

Quinn paused while re-applying her makeup and pulling her hair into a sloppy bun on top of her head. She actually looked decent, dressed in a Cheerio's uniform. It fit her look, but not her personality.

"Sorry Britt, I don't think Rachel would like that very much."

"She'll just have to get over it."

And with a wink and a smile, Britt left.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A/N: Wow! You guys are absolutely AMAZING! xxx

* * *

><p>When you're popular, word spreads like wildfire. People take you for your word. Then they spread it. Tons of people had come up to her, asking her if she was joining Glee. Or if she was a new cheerio. The glee clubbers, or Rachel's main clique, simply glared at her. Apparently she was competition to Rachel. Quinn didn't even know the majority of the people who were suddenly so interested in her. Popularity was so, new to her. She was an outcast at Carmel. Nobody cared about her.<br>Quinn made her way to the choir room, and signed her name on the clipboard outside the door. 'It couldn't hurt to try.' She thought. What could possibly go wrong?

Everything.

When her name was called, Quinn walked into the choir room, examining everything. There was Rachel's clique, front and center, a few cheerios and jocks, and a handful of upperclassmen Quinn didn't know yet.

"Quinn Fabray. What grade are you in Quinn?"

"10th."

"Ah. Okay. What song will you be auditioning for us today?"

"The Scientist, by Coldplay."

"Alright, hit it Brad."

The pianist began to melodically play the familiar tune. Quinn shyly presented herself to her audience, taking a deep breath to calm her jitters. Judging eyes fell upon her. Quinn took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_Come up to meet you,  
>Tell you I'm sorry.<br>You don't know how lovely, you are."_

Quinn's hazel eyes bore into Rachel's brown ones, a battle of some sort going on between them two. Quinn bit her lip and tore her eyes away, determined to finish the song. Rachel wouldn't ruin her moment.  
>Applause broke out in the room as Quinn finished. The blonde let out a shy giggle, blushing and curtseying. The man with the curly hair who had been asking her questions early stood up, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"Fabulous Quinn. You're 75% of the way in. I just gotta ask someone else. Noelle, what did you think?"

A tall girl, about 5'7" or so stepped down from her seat on the risers. She tossed her dark chocolate hair over her shoulder, and focused her bright green eyes on Quinn. She had to be a senior, the way she carried herself and seemed aloof to the other glee clubbers.

"She's quality Mr. Schue. We need more altos, and she's the girl for it. She's 100% in."

"She wasn't even that good though! Kurt, Mercedes, back me up here!"

The small boy with impeccable style and the chubby black girl shook their heads furiously. So they had names. Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn couldn't help but snigger. Rachel had such control over the two it was ridiculous.

"Rachel what are you talking about? It's me and Noelle's decision, and honestly, that was the best cover of the song I know."

"B-but , you said th-"

"Quiet, Rachel. You're easily replaceable."

Rachel gaped at Noelle, swallowing her pride and taking her seat. Noelle turned back around and grinned at Quinn, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"So you're in. We meet every day after school."

And with that, Noelle and Quinn took their seats and Glee began.

* * *

><p>After the first glee meeting, Quinn watched as Rachel and Finn scurried out of the room. Quinn decided to leave the room when she thought everyone else was gone. Wrong. Noelle sidled herself up beside Quinn, walking her out the door.<p>

"You have a nice voice, babe. Don't let Berry bring you down. She's talented, but she's _not_ the shit."

Why was everyone telling Quinn to look out for Rachel? Quinn was pretty damn capable of handling herself but-

Noelle bent down a bit, kissed Quinn on the cheek. Quinn was shell shocked. She froze in place, her palms sweaty. Noelle bit her lip, winked and walked away.

"Damn." Quinn murmured to herself. Was Noelle, a perfect, straight A, beautiful, _senior_, flirting with her? Quinn was nothing compared to Noelle. Quinn was an awkward, dorky, 15 year old. Plus, was Noelle even like that?  
>No. Maybe Quinn was just looking more into the situation. Maybe Noelle was just rather, friendly. Yeah. That was it. Friendly. Quinn shook her head and walked out into the parking lot. Hopefully she could catch the city bus home. She walked around the side of the building towards the main street, but stopped in her tracks when she heard two familiar voices.<p>

"Rachel, what's bugging you? Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"...I like someone else okay!"

There was silence. Quinn's breath caught in her throat. This would be good, hearing how Rachel Berry was a possible two timer.

"...Who?"

Silence.

"Goddamn it Rachel! I have the right to know!"

"I like _Quinn _okay? I hate everything she does. I hate the way she sings, the way she looks in the cheerios uniform, her eyes, her smile, she's too fucking perfect and I _can't stand it!_"

Quinn peeked around the side of the building, her mouth so wide bugs could fly in. Her bright hazel eyes were bulging out of her head, and she couldn't breathe. Whoa, Rachel _liked her?_ Well that would probably explain the staring, and the hazing. But why though? Quinn barely knew Rachel, but obviously, Rachel knew Quinn. She knew Quinn enough to like her. Quinn finally gathered her thoughts, swung her bag over her shoulder, and ran for the hills. Literally. The hills took her to the main road, which lead her to the bus stop. Quinn didn't have any control over her legs, her mind was on what Rachel said. How was it even possible? Quinn wasn't a big fan of Rachel Berry. Maybe that's why everyone was warning her. Maybe she was a lesbian like Santana had said after all. Well, it takes one to know one.

* * *

><p>Quinn was greeted by nearly her whole family when she walked through her front door. Well not her whole family. Only her mom, dad and Frannie. But it was really the only family she had ever known.<p>

"How was your first day Quinnie?"  
>"What happened to your clothes?"<br>"Get slushied yet?"

Everyone was talking at once, every last Fabray concerned with Quinn's first day. Quinn politely answered all of their questions, and sat down at the table for dinner. Her mom had made her favourite food, lasagna. Quinn scooped out a hunk and placed it on her plate, about to dig in.

"Did it suck being slushied?" Frannie asked, cocking an infamous Fabray eyebrow.

Quinn ignored her older sister. Frannie hated her. Frannie hated her entire family. She thought she was better than everyone else, too good to be a Fabray. In reality, she was no different.

"What do you think." Quinn said back through her teeth. She couldn't wait until Frannie graduated. She was a senior. Then, she knew she'd never have to see her again.

"Sorry Blondie, didn't mean to huwt youw wittle fweelings."

Quinn could have stabbed Frannie with her butter knife. Quinn put up with Frannie's bullshit and torments every day and every night. Quinn hated to be called Blondie, especially if it was coming out of Frannie's mouth. Frannie thought she was God's gift, with long brown hair, arched eyebrows, and brownish-hazel eyes. She made it hard for Quinn to believe that she was actually pretty.

"Francesca Louise Fabray, are you not hungry? Because I'll be glad to discard your food." Russell scolded.  
>Frannie glared at Quinn, and began stuffing her face with lasagna.<p>

Quinn told her family everything about her first day, save the Rachel and Noelle parts. She sat through the sniggers, grins, laughs and sighs. They weren't really that interested. They were just glad that they didn't have to pay for a therapist anymore. Because a Happy Quinn was a cheap Quinn.

And a sad Quinn was expensive.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Two weeks later, Quinn found herself lying on the floor in Brittany Pierce's room, on a Friday night. Brittany and Santana were cuddling on the bed and Noelle was lounging on a beanbag. It was different to see "Brittana" out of their cheerio uniforms, and Noelle out of her Sunday's best. The girls all looked more, normal. And relaxed. And more like teenage girls.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Noelle announced, taking a big sip from her wine cooler. The girls all huddled in a circle on the floor, giggling anxiously. Truth or dare was a game notoriously played at every high school sleepover.

"Me first!"

"Alright Britt, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Take your top off for me!"

Noelle and Quinn exchanged weary glances as Brittany complied to Santana's request. Brittany unzipped her feety pjs a bit, exposing her bare chest to all four girls. Santana laughed and clapped, while Quinn and Noelle each stole furtive glances before looking down as Britt zipped up.

"Looking a bit flat there Britt...Well that's alright, we're both getting boob jobs over the summer."

Noelle took her turn, playing it safe with a truth question, and then it was Quinn's turn. Quinn knew she was only left with one option: And that was a dare. She hated people prying into her personal business, it always made her feel interrogated.

"Truth or dare, Q?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you to kiss one of the girls in this room."

Quinn bit her lip nervously, looking around the circle. Well, Brittany and Santana were definitely off limits, so that left Noelle. Obviously, Noelle _was_ into Quinn. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Quinn leaned forward a bit, pressing her nervous lips to Noelle's. After a few seconds, both girls pulled away giggling.

Yep.  
>Noelle Campbell was most <em>definitely<em> gay for _Fabray._

* * *

><p>"Guys, I have a secret to tell you. But you can't tell anyone."<p>

The girls had their eyes on Quinn. She was going to tell them about Rachel's crush. Quinn knew that she should just keep it to herself, but it was eating her alive. It burned itself into her brain, word for word. Plus, Quinn had a feeling that she could trust these girls.

"Rachel...She likes me. In yanno, that way."

"You just figured that out?" The other three stated simultaneously. Then they burst out into a fit of giggles. Quinn couldn't help but feel slightly out of the loop. If they had known before, why hadn't they told her?"

"Sweetie, we thought you had known. We've known this since the day you set foot into McKinley." Santana said matter of factly. "She's not worth falling for though. That schnaz of hers probably gets in the way of sweet lady kisses."

"I don't like her back...I just think she's interesting. Like I want to get to know her I guess."

"She's not interesting. Rachel's your stereotypical, generic Broadway girl. The musical theatre junkie."

Quinn couldn't help but snort. "That's why her and the St. James' get along so well."

The girls all laughed. Everyone in Lima knew who the St. James' were. They were close knit with the Berry's.

"Well, Britts and I are tired. Noelle, Q, there's a mattress on the floor. Share it. Night."

"When you say tired, do you mean extremely horny? Because just so you know, I heard everything last time."

"Oh my god Elle you didn't!"

Quinn laughed hysterically as she watched Santana and Brittany flush. She could only imagine how embarrassing that must be.

"Noelle, you can have the mattress. I brought a sleeping bag."

"Ew no. Sleeping bags are uncomfortable and totally barbaric. We can share. I don't bite."

Noelle was right. Why was Quinn being so distant towards her? She'd shared beds with tons of her other friends before. No, she didn't have potential crushes on either of them but it couldn't be _that much different._ Quinn smiled as she shut off the light and got under the covers. Moments later, she felt Noelle climb in beside her. Quinn shivered as she felt Noelle's body heat against her back. She wasn't really used to such little proximity, not with a _potential_ crush anyway. But there was a first time for everything, right? Right.

"I like you."

Quinn shivered as she felt hot, humid breath tickle her earlobe. She felt tingly inside all of a sudden, as if she wanted to curl up in Noelle and drown in her everything.

"You're a good kisser too."

Quinn rolled over to her other side, gazing into Noelle's deep emerald eyes. Were they always that beautiful? She felt Noelle's soft pink lips press to hers once again that evening, and she even kissed back. Quinn felt Noelle rolling on top of her, small hands entwining in her hair. She could hear Britt and San smacking lips and soft moans in the background. Or was that her and Noelle? At this point, she couldn't tell the difference. Or focus on anything that wasn't Miss Noelle Campbell. She felt Noelle sucking her tongue gently, her hands tugging slightly on the hem of her shirt. Quinn peeled her eyes open, to find lustful green ones looking at her. She wasn't about to have sex with Noelle, no. She wasn't _that_ drunk. She still had her morals. And that was Celibacy.

"Under the shirt, over the bra."

Quinn shocked herself, to find how lustful and husky her voice had become. Usually, it was rather soft and nasally. Not tonight. Noelle lifted up Quinn's tank top, cupping her breasts over her bra. Quinn gasped, not being used to being so intimate with someone in her life. Let alone a _girl_. Noelle softly kneaded her breasts pushing them in circles and squeezing them. Quinn felt the tingles go to her stomach, and then the butterflies headed south. She didn't even realize that she was voluntarily spreading her legs, until she felt Noelle's soft thigh slide between them. Noelle added a bit of pressure with her thigh, making Quinn jolt upwards into her, a soft moan escaping her lips. _Whoa_. Well that was definitely a new feeling. Quinn had heard of other girls touching themselves, but she never did it to herself. She was too afraid that God wouldn't love her. Whoa God still love her after this? It wasn't really sex, she still had her pants on. It was just...dry humping. Another girl. God would just have to get over it, just this once. Because it felt so damn _good._

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to find herself cuddling with Noelle, her shirt pulled up, hair a mess, and bra half undone. She bit her lip, slowly and carefully moving out from under the girl. Without a sound, Quinn tiptoed out of the room to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, splashing cold water into her face. It looked like she hardly had gotten any sleep last night. Well in all honesty, she hadn't. Quinn Fabray had experienced her first orgasm, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She only fell asleep due to extreme exhaustion. Quinn fixed her clothes and her hair, applying the day's dose of makeup before heading back to Britt's room. <em>Shit<em>. Somehow within 5-7 minutes, all 3 of the other girls had woken up.

"Next time Q, don't moan so damn loud."

_Shit. _She should've known that everyone could've heard her. Well, she wasn't the most quiet anyways. How could she be quiet when Noelle was doing everything that made her felt _good_? This girl pretty much took her virginity without taking it. It was confusing, but a good kind of confusing. Quinn couldn't even look at anyone. She just fixed her eyes on the floor, and her finger found her mouth. Since when did she bite her nails?

"_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time."_

Quinn cracked up laughing. Santana Lopez was a bitch, but she was funny at the same time. All the girls erupted into a fit of giggles, Quinn and Noelle blushing. Quinn picked up a pillow, and threw it at Santana. The Latina raised an eyebrow, as if there was a challenged offered. Then the devious smile came. Challenge accepted. All the girls broke out into a cliché pillow fight, and that's when Quinn knew that everything would be alright.

A/N: Sorry that this took a while to publish! I was being a lazy bum during break. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_Fast forward - 2 months later..._

It was almost the holiday season, and Quinn was exceptionally nervous. It was her first time celebrating the holidays with her girlfriend, Noelle. She had to find enough money to get her at least two presents. Because of course, being the overachiever that she was, Noelle celebrated Christmas _and_ Hanukkah. And she wasn't even Jewish! Apparently, it helped her become more racially diverse. Because 8 extra presents made someone more _diverse_.  
><em>Right.<br>_How did Quinn even end up with a girl like Noelle? Noelle was perfect. Her long, chocolate brown hair was always perfectly straight, her porcelain skin blemish free, and her bright, green eyes always twinkling. Judy and Russell loved her as much as Quinn did, it was like having another daughter. But Frannie on the other hand, absolutely hated Noelle. This gave her another excuse to torment Quinn even more. But, when you're in love, you're blind. You're oblivious to the entire world. Your lover becomes your world and nothing else mattered. And in young Quinn Fabray's mind, nothing mattered except for Noelle.

On the other hand, it made Rachel Berry's blood boil. Why, oh _why_, did that _loser_ Quinn Fabray get the love of her life? How did the peasant catch the Queen? Not that Rachel was interested in Noelle, because she wasn't. Rachel never really cared for the girl honestly. She couldn't wait until she graduated, so she could have the spotlight all to herself. She would move up the ranks, and become captain of the Glee Club. Finn would be the co-captain, but there was only one problem.

Finchel was over.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean that <em>you're<em> breaking up with_ me?"_

"Rachel, you make it sound so bad..."

"It's not exactly a _good_ thing, Finn!"

Quinn stood towards the back of the crowd as she watched the power couple fight. Well that was totally unexpected. Way to start a Monday, Finn. Noelle let go of her girlfriend's hand and walked to the center of the circle, just as small Rachel lunged at the giant Finn.

"That's enough you two!"

"You can't tell us what to do!"

"Ugh, some sophomores are so _juvenile._"

Tears streaked down Rachel's face, as she sprinted through the crowd and into the bathroom. Finn just stood in the center of the circle, with that completely lost expression that he wore so well. Noelle raised a slender finger, before the boy could begin to sputter. It wasn't worth anyone's time to hear his lame excuse.

"Alright, show's over. Get to class. C'mon, off you go."

Noelle walked back over to her girlfriend, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Quinn knew in her heart that she'd never be in Rachel's position; she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by Noelle. And boy, was she grateful for that.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Elle."

* * *

><p>Later that day in Glee club, Mr. Schuester had a big announcement. The Glee Club was going to sing around the community, sort of as a giving back gesture. Nearly everyone was ecstatic, except for Rachel. The girl seemed more composed than in the morning, but Quinn still stole furtive glances at the girl. She didn't want Noelle to notice, because she knew that Rachel had feelings for Quinn. That would be bad. Very bad. But at the same time, Quinn wanted to hug the girl when she let a few tears stray.<p>

"So, we're going to set up a little 'Giving Tree' in the choir room. Therefore, I need about four of you to go tree shopping," said Mr. Schue. "How bout Noelle, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn?"

The four students looked wearily at one another. Actually, only 3 of them looked up. Rachel kind of just stared at her lap and made muffled grunts. Had Mr. Schue missed the giant fight in the hallway? Because right now, it didn't seem like a good idea to send all four of them on a trip.

"Sorry, I can't. My brother's coming home from college tonight."

"Alright, Noelle. Tell Jared that I said hi!" Mr. Schue said, clasping his hands and looking at the 3 underclassmen. "You three up for the challenge?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel, who merely shrugged her shoulders. Rachel acted nonchalant, but stole furtive glances at Finn. Finn looked extremely excited, and looked up to Quinn. In unison, they faced back towards Mr. Schuester, and agreed to go on the "adventure." Quinn wasn't excited at all, but she didn't want to let Noelle down. Why did she have to be stuck with the brooding couple- erm, _ex-couple?_ Quinn feared that the two would just bicker all night, and she already had one headache at home, she didn't need another two.

* * *

><p>Finn had showed up at the Fabray household at 5:30, to pick Quinn up. Quinn left the house silently, and got into the front seat. Rachel was already in the backseat, sporting the same expression she had worn at school. Actually, she had added a bit to her expression. It looked like severe depression and horror. She looked as if she'd rather be burning in hell than to be sitting in the backseat of Mrs. Hudson's station wagon.<p>

"You drive at 15?" Quinn asked. Her father didn't let her go anywhere near the passenger's seat, let alone the drivers.

"Nah, I'm actually 16. My birthday's right at the cutoff so I'm only a sophomore."

"Oh! When's your birthday?"

"December 12th, you wished me a happy birthday, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot."

Quinn didn't really want to make conversation with Finn. Quite honestly, he was the biggest oaf she had ever encountered. She really wanted to be in the backseat, consoling Rachel. Why? She hadn't the slightest idea.

The trio got out of the car just as the sun was setting, at a big pine tree orchard of some sorts. It was kind of eerie, like something you'd see in _Jeepers Creepers._ Quinn stuck next to her group, trying to stay as content as possible. She stared down at her red converse, and jumped as Finn began to talk.

"Uh, maybe we should split, it'd probably be over faster." He suggested. Quinn just looked at him in disbelief. _Split up?_ In the middle of absolutely _nowhere_, in the _dark?_ Quinn shook her head, realizing that Finn was stupider than she had thought before. Before she could protest, Rachel agreed to the idea and the other two had headed off, tree searching.

Quinn followed the two into the maze, looking for trees. She didn't even know what she was looking for. The Fabrays were probably the cheapest people in Lima, Ohio. This meant Quinn had only ever known of her artificial tree. It served its purpose. Quinn looked up at the trees, thinking they were all the same. Through the thicket, she spotted Rachel, who was following Finn through the bushes. Quinn stopped, and watched the girl as she watched her ex. Quinn listened as she heard sniffles and sighs emanating from the girl. Her heart went out to her. Quinn knew if she was in the middle of a breakup, she wouldn't even be able to go out in public. Brownie points for Rachel. Quinn looked around suddenly, as she heard a beautiful song start to play. But she soon realized that it wasn't from the radio, but from her dear "friend," Rachel.

"_Last Christmas,  
>I gave you my heart.<br>But the very next day, you gave it away.  
>This year, to save me from tears,<br>I'll give it to someone special."_

Quinn laughed slightly, shaking her head. Rachel Berry may be strong, talented, and exceptionally bright, but _damn, _was she _naïve. _Did she really think that singing to Finn would suddenly win him over? Before the girl could continue with her pathetic little song, Finn and Quinn simultaneously emerged from their respective isles, staring at Rachel in disbelief.

"Rachel, this isn't Glee Club." Quinn said with a snicker.

The girl opened her mouth in slight protest, but before she could get there, they both noticed a fuming and embarrassed Finn standing before them.

Yikes.

"Rachel, how many _times_ do I have to tell you that it's over? **It's over. **Did you really have to embarrass me, in public? Yeah, your voice is beautiful and all, but goddamn, do you ever shut the hell up? Finn yelled snarkily.  
>Quinn instinctively backed away. She really didn't expect a confrontation. Well more of a scolding because Rachel kind of just stood there shell shocked.<p>

"Stop acting like you love me, because I know you don't! I don't see that glint in your eyes anymore, because you cast it away to someone else. So please, _please_, spare me the heartache, and leave me alone."

Rachel stood there, her big, brown eyes nearly bulging out of her head. The pink heat rose to her cheeks quickly, and her mouth opened and closed. Open and closed. She looked like a fish out of water.

"Finn, you know I love you!"

"But you love her too!"

Rachel shut up instantly and looked at her feet. Quinn silently hoped that the infamous "her" would be Barbra Streisand. That they would get back together and be the lovely, happy couple that they were and then they could all go home.

But this wasn't a fairytale. Life simply wasn't that simple.

"Tell her, she deserves the right to know."

Rachel gasped, looking between Quinn and Finn rapidly. What the hell was going on?

But then it clicked.

Rachel was in love with Noelle.

That adorable little Jewish troll was in love with Quinn's girlfriend.

Before Quinn even realized it, she had tackled Rachel to the ground, repeatedly smacking the girl across the face. She felt the hot tears stream down her face, subsequently blurring her vision. She felt sweat and saliva mix with everything, dry grass prickling her in places where she didn't like to be prickled.

"Stay away from her!" Quinn barked, her nasally voice sounding harsh and husky. Where did _this_ Quinn come from?

"No! Quinn! Quinn! **QUINN GET THE HELL OFF ME!**" Rachel pleaded, vainly trying to flip the blonde onto her back.

Quinn stopped her savage wrestling, her small fist raised directly above Rachel's nose. What was she doing? This wasn't her. This wasn't the prim and proper, Christian girl that the Fabrays expertly raised. She was going all Lima Heights Adjacent on Rachel, without explanation. Quinn stood up from the ground, finally feeling the wind blow across the scratches on her arms and face. She watched as a bruised and marked Rachel stand up, dusting her tiny frame off. Quinn turned to Finn, her anger rising again.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Quinn asked incredulously, raising a furious eyebrow. Not that she expected Finn to do anything. He was too much of a douche to stop anything.

"I love you." Rachel suddenly interjected, without warning. Quinn whipped her head around, her bright hazel eyes peering into Rachel's warm brown ones. Finn looked rather satisfied with himself, which made both of the girls cluck their tongues with distaste.

"I know that."

It suddenly clicked. Quinn _did_ know that Rachel was in love with her. How had she forgotten? She had dwelled and jabbered about it for weeks! And suddenly, she went all apeshit because she thought Rachel was after her girl. In reality, she was after Quinn. She shrugged. She was a natural blonde after all.  
>Quinn bit her lip, and walked away from the scene, not wanting to apologize. Quinn Fabray never apologized. She had far too much pride for that. Quinn simply left the other two gaping as she walked over to one of the smallest trees of the lot, standing by it.<p>

"I think we should get this one." The blonde murmured quietly, and walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that this took FOREVER just to get this chapter up! It's midterm season, bare with me!

PS: Bare with me more, Faberry is endgame :3


	5. Chapter 5

5.

As the months passed by, Rachel began to change. As the brunette longed after Finn, Quinn observed her. Quinn saw her secretly shed tears at her locker, the subtle eye movements while she sang in Glee. But Rachel never noticed her. It was as if Quinn was completely _invisible._ After all, she only had herself to blame. Maybe if she hadn't gone apeshit on the girl, maybe they'd be friends. Maybe.

Noelle was busy all the time, since the new year had begun. She was applying for tons of colleges, celebrating the acceptances and brooding over the rejections. It made Quinn feel a mixture of emotions. The realization that her girlfriend would be gone in August hit her like a big, yellow school bus. But at the same time, Quinn couldn't be mad at her girlfriend. Just sad that she was leaving. Quinn had faith that their love was real enough to keep them together when Noelle was away. 2 years couldn't be that long, could it?

"I can't decide between Harvard, and NYU."

"You're kidding, right? Harvard's ivy league, you don't wanna pass that up!"

"But, I don't want to be too busy for you."

Quinn was head over heels for her girlfriend. But she was getting sick of "college talk" all the time. The age difference finally hit her too. Noelle was nearly a grown woman, and Quinn was just a girl. She could be her little sister! She just wished that she could hold onto forever, and they'd live happily ever after.

But life really wasn't that simple.

* * *

><p>Fastforward-May.<p>

It was May, and the Glee Clubbers had finally won nationals. Every student was excited and bursting with joy. Noelle grabbed Quinn's cheek, smashing their lips together. They had done it. They had done it together. Rachel watched as the two lovebirds made out, a look of disappointment and disgust washing over her face. That should be _her_ kissing Quinn. Not Noelle. She should be celebrating with Quinn. Not Noelle. Why didn't Quinn _see_ that Rachel was in _love_ with her? Quinn Fabray was a smart girl, and her eyes were open. But she was blinded by love, therefore her beautiful eyes didn't really _see._

"Who's ready to go to Six Flags?" Mr. Schue announced with his bullhorn.

The whole Glee Club shouted, and climbed aboard the bus. Quinn watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye. The girl hadn't shouted. She hadn't moved. She was staring at Quinn, mouth agape. Quinn nervously averted her gaze, and climbed onto the bus with Noelle. Rachel finally boarded the bus, right before it was about to leave. All the seats were taken, except for the one across from Noelle and Quinn.

Great.

* * *

><p>After watching Quinn and Noelle cuddle and nap together for what seemed like an <em>eternity<em>, Rachel began to feel bus sick. But thank Barbra that they reached Six Flags New England! She could go for some good ol' Massachusetts fresh air. Alright, maybe it wasn't exactly _fresh_, but it was better than the love-fogged bus air.

Rachel was the last one to leave the bus, and what was her first sight? Noelle and Quinn. The lovebirds were holding hands, oblivious to Mr. Schue's endless directions. Rachel rolled her eyes, becoming preoccupied with her nails. She had painted them green, almost the same green as Quinn's eyes. Not that she had planned that or anything. No, not at all. That would be obsessive. And Rachel was far from obsessed.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the day, Rachel found herself alone. As per usual these days. She had isolated herself from all of her friends and peers. Not that Rachel had meant to do it, she loved people and the attention that came with it. But she had lost hope, motivation, and love.<p>

"Well, this is your trip too Rachel, get on a coaster or something." Rachel muttered to herself, walking up to the craziest and fastest rollercoaster in the park. She spotted Quinn standing alone, looking towards the ride. Quinn Fabray. _Alone?_ Well, that was new.

Rachel walked up to the girl, standing beside her, saying nothing. The blonde noticed she had company, and smiled softly. Rachel seemed to finally come around. The brunette didn't know that Quinn was watching her all day. Quinn had noticed Rachel fighting tears when Finn won Santana a giant Jamaican Banana. Nor had she saw the time when Rachel went on a kiddie ride, alone. The girl had been alone all day. So alone.

"Hi Rachel, you getting on?" Quinn asked, smiling at the girl.

Rachel whipped her head around at Quinn, surprised the blonde even bothered talking to her. Quinn pretty much avoided Rachel ever since she admitted her unrequited love for her. Leave it to Rachel Berry to scare her crushes away.

"I was going to ask the same of you, Quinn. Where's Noelle?"

"I hate rollercoasters. My sister unbuckled my seat when I was younger and I nearly fell out. Haven't been on one since.

"Oh, and Noelle got on with one of her friends. She should be going up the hill any second now."

"Well, you know what they say, "You Only Live Once."" Rachel said, offering her hand and smiling.

What even surprised her more, when Quinn grinned back taking her hand and leading her to the ride.

As they went up the highest hill of the rollercoaster, Quinn gave Rachel a weary look, tentatively grabbing the brunette's hand. Holy contact. Rachel felt the butterflies flutter up in her stomach, to her mouth. She couldn't speak, or move. Instead, she smiled softly at Quinn, squeezing her hand as the ride tipped forward, and they shot down the hill.

The ride went smoothly, Rachel giggled, while Quinn screamed her brains out, the two girls holding hands the whole time. Quinn thought nothing of the gesture. It wasn't like holding hands with Noelle of course. On the other hand, Rachel couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like heaven and hell, all in one shot. Heaven, because she had gotten a taste of what she wanted. Hell, because she knew she'd never have it.

But then everything stopped.

Rachel felt herself body drop a few inches in her seat, and the ground was suddenly in place of the sky. Quinn's mouth was agape as she looked at Rachel, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

They were stuck. On a rollercoaster. Suspended midair, upside down.

Rachel felt the blood slowly rushing to her head, and her stomach was churning. This was all her fault. She was like Quinn's bad luck charm. It was her fault in the first place that Quinn had even gotten on the stupid rollercoaster. If she had just left the girl alone, maybe Quinn would be happy on her own two feet, with her girlfriend, Noelle.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, her knuckles white from grabbing the smaller girl's hand so tightly. She felt her skin prickle with heat, her eyes with tears. This was awful. Why, _why_, had she ever agreed to get on the rollercoaster? They were so faulty, and unreliable.

"Don't let me go, Rachel."

"I promise I won't Quinn, I'll never let you go."

Quinn turned her head sharply, looking over at Rachel through her chest restraints. Had Rachel really meant it? Or was it one of those times where it's a life or death moment, and people just _say things?_ Quinn gazed into Rachel's deep, chocolate eyes, and found an everlasting sincerity there. Rachel had meant it. Rachel Berry had meant every word of it. Quinn awkwardly leaned closer to Rachel, gazing into her eyes. _God, what was she doing? She had a girlfriend after all._ But that didn't matter to Quinn at the moment. All she could see were Rachel's full lips. Almost there...

But then the ride took off without warning, pressing the girls back to their seats, and finishing the ride smoothly.

When the ride finally ended, Quinn was greeted by her worried girlfriend. Noelle pulled Quinn into a tight and desperate hug, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. Quinn hugged her back, her tears already dried.

"Thanks Rachel, for riding with me. And well, keeping me sane when we were stuck." Quinn said, her arm around Noelle's waist.

Rachel couldn't close her mouth. _What the hell had just happened._ She nodded her head manually, watching Quinn and Noelle leave, just like that.

How could Quinn fuck with her emotions like that? One minute she was into her it seemed, next minute she came to her senses?

It just wasn't okay anymore.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, after reading some of the sad reviews, I decided that I will actually continue writing this fic. I might not update often, but I'm not giving up so quickly. I love you guys. 3


End file.
